Guilty Pleasures
by Emotion Masen
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella meet at a masquerade ball. Just one night to do something she wouldn't normally do, one night of a guilty pleasure. O/S


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they and the beautiful Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer **

_**A/N: Hey there this is just a O/S and no I do not plan to continue it unless the mood strikes.**_

_**There is Lemony goodness in it so yes it is rated M**_

_**No beta for this because I literally just wrote it and posting it, but I will look it over tomorrow I need to go to sleep now lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guilty Pleasures<em>**

It was the Mayor's annual masquerade winter ball and though no one truly supported him, they all came from all over Seattle. Anyone who mattered attended the damn thing, as Edward Cullen entered the lightly lit room he adjusted the mask he was wearing on his face. It covered over his eyes and past his nose and he was hoping no one would notice it was him, especially the mayor.

"We're at table four."

His business partner Jasper Whitlock said walking up next to him. Edward nodded his head and scoped out the room and watched as people talked and joked with one another. Honestly the ball was always the talk of the city by morning; it was also a great place to see how your colleagues really acted outside of the office. Jasper and Edward walked over to their table and took a seat.

"Is she coming?"

Jasper asked and Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to look around the room. "Would you gentleman like a drink?" The young waitress said with a smile wearing a simple white mask of her own. Jasper and Edward both took a champagne flute from the tray and thanked her. The music began to play and everyone began to slowly walk out onto the dance floor. Edward couldn't ignore how beautifully dressed the woman appeared to be tonight. Then as if the room parted and a spot light was casted he spotted a woman in a red dress across the room. Her mask was black with a simple red rose on the corner which he knew was meant to match her dress. She was wearing a red halter dress with rhinestones that wrapped around her torso and along her straps. If fitted to her form perfectly and Edward found his self becoming hard just looking at her.

He could hear Jasper talking to him but he didn't comprehend anything Jasper was saying. The woman turned around when a man came up behind her and Edward sucked in a deep breath seeing that with her brunette hair pinned up you could see the crisscross of her straps and the sexy arch of her back leading to her perfect ass. When the man she was talking to placed his hand on her waist Edward balled his hand into a fist. He wanted her and he damn sure didn't want any other man to have her. Jasper was still talking but Edward ignores him. He came out for one reason tonight and that was to enjoy his self and he was more than certain this woman would give him a good time. He slowly walked over to her and ignores the flirtatious smiles he was receiving from the other women.

"I hope you are not here alone."

Edward says into her ear so that the man doesn't hear him. The woman slowly turns around with a smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. "How do you know he is not my date?" She asked in return and Edward smiled at her,

"Because I've been watching you and I know he just walked over here."

Edward answered and she bit her bottom lip and cocked her head to the side as she took him in. He was wearing a traditional black tux with a sliver mask that made his green eyes pop. She had to admit he was wearing his tux a lot better than the other men here wearing tuxes. His hair was a funny bronze color and she wanted to run her fingers into his hair. He was tall and despite the tux she could tell he was a well built man, strong. _They don't make'em like him anymore._ She says to herself.

"Why were you watching me, Mr…"

"You can call me John Doe."

"John Doe?"

"The point of the mask is to keep your identity hidden, if I tell you my real name there is no point for the mask now is there?"

Edward asked her and she smiled at him. A waiter went by and she reached out to stop them for a drink. Edward quickly stopped the waiter and grabbed a glass for her. He just now noticed that the man she was talking to had walked away.

"It looks like your friend walked away."

He says handing her the glass. She looks behind herself and then back at him, "Then I guess you served your propose have a good night John Doe." She says taking the glass from him and turning to walk away. Edward stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and was more than sure he felt that she had done so.

"Do I get to learn your name?"

He asked trying to keep her near him; she turned on her heels and smiled at him. She toyed with the idea to tell him her real name, Bella but since he hadn't given his real name she decided she wouldn't either.

"Jane Doe."

Bella said with a smirk and he gave her a crooked grin that seemed to touch her everywhere. "Ah, nice one." He says and she laughs.

"What table are you sitting at Ms. Doe?"

He asked her and she finished her drink then placed the glass down on the closest waiter's tray. She opened her clutch purse and pulled out her ticket.

"Table four."

Edward grinned at her, "Your at my table." He informs her and she smiles in return. "You still haven't told me if you are here alone." He said stepping closer to her and causing her to inhale a deep breath. Bella looked over her shoulder and nodded to a woman in a green dress.

"I'm here with a friend."

"So I'll have you to myself tonight."

"Who said you had me at all John Doe?"

Bella asked walking away and heading towards the table. Edward followed behind her. When she took a seat next to the seat Jasper was seating in he begged Jasper to switch seats with him. Jasper rolled his eyes but agreed. When Edward sat down he purposely brushed his knee against hers and she tried to hide her blush. They served the appetizer's first and Bella couldn't stop the blush as a couple at the table talked about the oysters being an aphrodisiac.

Bella was aware of him watching her, or every time his leg would touch hers, his hand would gently brush over hers as they ate. He leaned over to her and so only she heard he said,

"No man would need an aphrodisiac with you in the room."

"You are outrageous do you talk to all women this way?"

"Blame the mask I feel like I can be someone else tonight."

Edward tells her then gently squeezes her thigh under the table. Again she shivers from his touch, and she blushes at the way he was obviously affecting her.

"You make me feel like someone else."

She replies softly and he smiles. The waiter brings over the entrée's next and Edward had to bite back a growl when Bella moaned placing the steak into her mouth. She blushed realizing she moaned out loud and apologized. Edward wanted to hear her moan like that in his ear, while lying under him, or on top of him which ever she preferred. _Get a grip Cullen_ he told his self as he forced his self to focus on the food in front of him. After dinner, dessert was served and again Bella moaned when she slipped the cheesecake in between her lips. Edward couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over into her ear and said,

"Moan like that again and I will have to take you in front of everyone in this room."

Bella dropped her fork surprised by his words. She looked at him and before she could say anything a familiar song began to play. She soon noticed it as _The Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh_, Edward thought it was the perfect song. He went to ask her to dance when the man she was speaking to earlier came over and said,

"Would you like to dance, I requested the song just for you."

Edward's nostrils flared, "I was going to ask you to dance with me." Edward says and Bella looks at both men then stands up from her seat. Edward quickly stands up as well; Bella smiles at Edward but places her hand in the other gentleman's hand.

"He asked first."

She told Edward with smile then followed the man out onto the dance floor. "Burn man, looks like all that flirting got you nowhere." Jasper said from behind him.

"Fuck off Jasper."

Edward tells him and Jasper laughs and takes his date out onto the dance floor. Edward watches her with the man who is holding her tightly to his body as they dance to the song. He catches her eye and she blushes then quickly turns her head away from him. The man places his hand on her low back and Edward growls. The man then looks over at Edward and gives him this _I won you lose_ smile and Edward had enough. He quickly walked out onto the floor took her out of the man's arms and placed a scorching kiss on her lips. She melted into him unable to deny how fantastic this kiss felt, how perfect. He nibbled on her bottom lip then lifted his head from hers and looked into her brown eyes.

"I was dancing."

"Yeah man what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off and find someone else to dance with."

Edward snarled at the man, "Um excuse you, who do you, think you are?" Bella asked Edward and he looked down into her eyes.

"A man very interested in spending the rest of my time here with you."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know how appealing you are in this dress; I know that you moan when you enjoy a dish, I know that you enjoy being a tease."

"A tease?"

Bella asked surprised by his choice of words, "If you want me to get rid of him I will." The man says from behind Bella and Edward looks up at him with an evil glare in his eyes.

"No I can get rid of him."

Bella says and the man nods his head then walks away. "Dance with me." He says and doesn't wait for her to say yes as he takes her hand and pull her against him. She feels his hand pressed into her low back and something was being ignited in her. Like a match to flame her body was on fire,

"You feel this."

"What?"

She asked playing stupid. She knew he was referring to the fire between them. "Don't play stupid with me Ms. Jane Doe, you feel it and you want It." he says with his lips against her ear. Bella inhales deeply and thank the heavens for the mask and that no one would know for sure that it was her. His lips against her ear were like a hurricane. She wanted him, she knew she did but was it morally right, here at the mayors winter masquerade ball? She looked up into his face and seen her answer in his eyes.

His lips found hers and she totally surrendered losing any control she had left. The deep possessive kiss signed her, burned and claimed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave as much as she was getting from him. For just this moment she wanted to drink from him as much as he was drinking from her, and when he finally released her lips she swore the room was spinning.

"Ever been spontaneous?"

"It's on my to do list."

Bella answers and Edward laughs, "I have a room here in the hotel, come have drinks with me." Edward tells her and Bella inhales another deep breath,

"There are drinks here."

"Yes but none of these drinks are quenching my thirst the way I know something else will."

Edward says boldly and Bella inhales feeling the wetness between her thighs that his words and kiss had caused. This was innocent, fun "Yes I'll go have drinks with you." She replies. Edward smiles and takes her hand into his and they head out of the ball room for the elevators. Edward presses the button for the elevator then turn to her.

"If you want to change your mind…"

"…No trust me I want to."

She tells him feeling crazy and not like herself, but that was the point of this right? To do something she wouldn't normally do. Her sister in law Rosalie would be so proud of her. When the elevators arrive they get on and Edward presses the button for his floor and the doors close. The elevator car is quite other then the elevator music that is playing. Bella bites her lip and decides she's going to make the next move. She stands in front of Edward slides her arms over his chest, and around his neck. She slips her fingers into his hair then places a soft kiss on his lips. Edward looks down into her gorgeous face and then runs his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Kiss me."

She tells him and he quickly takes her mouth not needing to be told more than once. He wraps his arms around her petite frame pressing her soft body into his hard one and she feels is semi erection against her pelvis. Their mouths move together in sync as they take in each other. Edward turns her pressing her against the elevator wall. "Touch me." She moans out against his lips and he slides his hand over her tight ass squeezing it gently.

"Fuck you feel good."

He says against her mouth as he enjoys the feel of her ass in his hand. Neither of them noticed the elevator stopped and that the doors open.

"Oh my!"

An elderly woman says seeing them and they quickly pull apart. "I'll catch the next one." She says and Edward quickly presses the button to close the doors. They both laugh when the doors are closed. Once they reach Edward's floor he takes her hand and lead her to the room. They enter the room and Edward closes the door behind him,

"Would you like a drink?"

Bella shakes her head no and then attacks his lips before he could say another word. If she was going to do this she needed to do it before she lost her nerve. Edward gripped her ass into his hands again, and she pressed herself against his erection. She then slowly began to grind against him causing friction that caused the groan in his throat to escape. He goes to remove her mask and she shakes her head,

"The mask stays on."

She informs him and he smiles against her mouth and fist her hair in his hand as he places kisses along her jaw and neck. She inhales deeply as she tries not to crumble from his kiss alone.

"Take off my dress."

She tells him and again he doesn't need to be told twice. He slowly removes her dress kissing every new visible part of her body. All while she is quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. When they are both in nothing but their underwear they step back and take each other in. Edward admires her in just her black thong and thanks the god that she was bra less. Bella was getting turned on just by the way he was looking at her. The way his eyes racked over her body was setting her core on aflame. She gets her confidence back and she slowly approaches him and begins to placesoft kisses on his now bare chest, and he sucked in a deep breath when she licked around his nipple. He reached his hands around her back and pulled her hair pins out of her hair. It all fell around her face and he bit her neck as he quickly pulled her closer to him. Feeling a rush of need to be with her then he felt before he pressed his erection into her. He turned her around so her back was against the door now.

"I want to taste you."

He informs her then he lowered to the floor and used his teeth to remove her black thong. He kissed her inner thighs and lifted her leg over his shoulder. He could smell her arousal and he almost came in his boxers right then and there. She smelled sweat, delicious, and it was driving him Bella could register what he was doing she felt his lips on the ones between her thighs. She bit down on her bottom lip as a soft moan escaped her mouth. He laid his tongue flat against her clit as he entered two fingers into her. She moaned and fisted his hair into her hand. He curled his fingers inside of her feeling her tighten around them. He wanted to taste when she came so he quickly moved his fingers from out of her and she groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry baby I have you."

He tells her sliding his tongue over her slit and then circling it over her bud. He sucked it into his mouth then uses his tongue to make small tight circles. "Fuck that feels good." She moans out and he smiles, "enjoy it." He tells her sucking her vaginal lips into his mouth then softly nibbling on them. Edward devoured her like a hungry man. She held his head in place when she felt her release nearing. When she screamed out in ecstasy, he made sure he consumed every drop her body released.

Edward slowly lowered her leg back to the floor and stood up with a crooked smile on his face extremely pleased with his self. She smiled satisfied beyond anyway she could put in words. Pressing her to the door he kissed her lips softly "I love how you taste" he told her. Tasting herself and him together on his tongue was like an aphrodisiac, it made Bella feel like she couldn't wait anymore. She quickly pulled his boxers down his legs, and then she was face to face with his hard erection. She smiled seeing how large and hard he was for her. Standing up she bit her lip and he gripped the back of her neck bringing her closer so their lips could meet in a searing kiss that had them both panting like animals in heat "Up" she told him with her lips still on his. He did as told and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection against her heated center. He began walking over to the bed, never taking his mouth off her.

Edward lays her down on the bed and hovers over her. "You're beautiful." He tells her and she's thankful its dark in the room and that he can't make out the massive blush she's having right now. He lowers his head to hers and takes her mouth again. He sucks her tongue into his mouth massaging it lightly. Bella lifted her hips to his erection physically begging that he would just fuck her already. Edward took her silent gesture and encouraged her to part her legs for him. She did willingly and he positioned his self into her and looked into her eyes.

"Please now."

She moans and he slowly slides into her trying to compose his self as she wraps around him like silk. She welcomed him into herself gladly and without inhibitions. Edward pushed all of his self into her and had to freeze his movements once he filled her fully. This was what he wanted, to be deep inside of her from the moment he saw her. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him, "Please." She moaned against his ear and Edward started his slow but long strokes into her body. Bella tossed her head back against the pillow and Edward took that as his opening to latch on to her neck. He sucked gently at first, then her walls contracted around him and he pulled her skin into his mouth to keep from moaning.

"Aww harder."

She tells him and he lifts her hips into his hand and slips deeper inside of her. "Look at me." He tells her and she does every reentry into her body she inhales between her parted lips and exhale when he glides out. When he enters her, he hits her spot repeatedly and she knows she's not going to last much longer.

"I'm going to come."

"Come on then baby, come for me."

He tells her as he swivels his hips hitting more points than her body can handle at once she shudders as she digs her nails into his back. Edward growls from the pain and pleasure this gave him as he continued to make love to her fully, scandalously. He never wanted her to forget this night to forget how she made him feel, or how he made her feel.

When he told her in a passion gruff voice to turn around and kneel up against the headboard, she did without question. Edward slid his hand up the curve of her back and marked her just over her ass while he pumped into her faster and faster. Bella gripped the sheets into her hands as she took every inch of him in, enjoyed every stroke he gave her and loved the sweet words he moaned into her ear. Edward could feel her getting ready to come around his cock again so he flicked his fingers over her clit and massaged it. Bella tossed her ass back against him wanting more, needing him to touch her more, to take her to that place she so desperately needed to go. When Bella cried out again she stuffed her face into the pillow to muffle herself but Edward lifted her head back up by her hair.

"I want to hear you come on my dick, come on."

He tells her pumping faster and gyrating his hips. "Yes, hell yes, please don't stop, just like that." She tells him and he smiles with pride. "Come. For. Me." He says slamming into her between each word and Bella crumbles around him screaming so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone heard her. Edward soon followed behind her growling like an animal as he held her hips to keep her from moving. But he wasn't done with her; he didn't want to be done with her ever. He kissed her back and lustfully told her to climb on top and ride him.

She did impaling herself slowly, shamelessly, eagerly taking in his full glory while her eyes blazed down into his. Even with the mask still on she could tell how beautiful of a man he was. She leaned forward and bit his chin and he bucked his hips up into her and she moaned. It was a hot, steamy symphony of unbridled lust, and intensity that took her breath away. Edward looked up at her as she rode him and he wanted to remember this for the rest of his life, remember her riding him just like this. He quickly sat up and took her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple and causing her to moan as she wrapped her arms around him.

"God you're sweet."

He says loving how she felt wrapped around not only his cock but his body. Bella rocked her hips over him lifting and dropping herself over him and she knew she was about to come again. Edward rubbed against her hard clit, and then took her mouth to accept her cries of pleasure. Bella released around him for the fourth time and she swore if she came again she was going to pass out from exhaustion but Edward enjoyed hearing her come and he wanted her to do it again. One more time before he released again he wanted, no needed to make her come again. He told her to lie on her side and he slid into her causing her to gasp feeling him from this new angle. Edward placed her leg over his and worked her body over cupping her breast and kissing her neck until they both convulsed from the pleasure they gave each other. Edward took her mouth kissing her masterfully as he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. By the end they were both exhausted. Then they finally removed the mask and fell asleep in each other's arms completely satisfied and fulfilled.

The next morning the hotel room phone rings and Edward leans over and answers it, "Hello." His groggy voice answers as he pulls the beauty in his arms tighter against him. He thought about last night and he wanted her again, already.

"Can you and your wife come home and get your three brats."

Edward's brother says into the phone and Edward laughs, "We'll be home in a few hours." Edward says then he hangs up before his brother can say anything else. Edward rubs his nose into her hair,

"Mrs. Cullen it's time to wake up."

"I don't want to; you almost killed me last night."

She says her face stuffed in his chest and Edward laughs, "I was excited that you went along with the role playing." He told her sliding his fingers along her skin. She looked up at her husband and smiled,

"It was the one guilty pleasure you asked for, for your birthday. I couldn't deny you that baby."

"Next time though leave the flirting with a stranger out, I almost killed him for touching you."

Edward told her and she laughed, "Seeing you all jealous and possessive turns me on." She tells him and Edward lifts her head to look at him. He kisses her lips and she moans. When he pulls away from her she ask,

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

"Best fucking birthday ever, literally."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for reading my OS. It was just in my head and I wanted to write it, now back to my in progress story!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, tootles xoxo please leave a review!**_


End file.
